Bicker
by chibismiles5266
Summary: Stubborn and far from pliable, Sasuke stands by one vital condition Hinata never chose to follow.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

* * *

Bicker

It was the first time things ever escalated to a level he felt he couldn't control. Some things were too much, even to the point of overwhelming, and although he'd never admit to it, he was actually nearing scared.

Following her as she rushed to the bedroom, he was relieved she only grabbed at her overnight bag. Realizing this meant that she'd come home after she cooled down, or at least missed him enough to come back. Maybe if he was lucky, upon returning, she would admit that she was wrong and take his word.

"Hinata…" He began, his voice almost somber as he spoke her name. Leaning against the frame of the door, his arms crossed in front of him. Irritation settled at his feet. When she didn't respond, anxiety began to bubble in his gut.

Nerves starting to sizzle, he appeared behind her, arms slowly making their way around her small frame, he wanted to stop her from leaving, even if physically. Draping his limbs heavily atop her shoulders she stiffened at his constricting embrace.

"N-N…No." She stuttered, and he was slightly taken by her defective rejection. After so many years, she rarely ever stuttered, even as he took her, he knew she paid mind to things that made her seem unwilling or weak. He took pride in the fact that she tried so diligently after his mention of it the first time. For her to falter suddenly made him actively pause in action, arms lifting from her almost uncomfortably he almost backed away.

Watching her actions without cession, he couldn't help but try again.

Leaning over the bed to reach for a spare shirt she tossed from their shared bureau, his arms came around her middle, his thumbs sliding against her sides, as if to press her further into him. Face warming under the compromising position; she swerved from him. Just enough to slip from his grip and leave the room.

Frustrated with herself, as even the slightest touch from him could ignite her, she hurried down the hall. From behind, she could feel him following close. His eyes digging crescents into her back as he relieved himself of a weighty audible sigh. Her feet padding lightly against the wooden floor, she removed her slippers at the door to replace them with her casual sandals.

He called out to her, hoping she'd just change her mind and retreat from the entryway and back to him. "You're being ridiculous." He couldn't help himself.

Fighting the respectable habit of looking at him while she spoke, she placed a hand on her midriff as if to sturdy herself and her resolve, "I'm going home to the compound. I'd…rather you not follow me there."

Watching her leave as she did, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. " _This is your home…_ " he thought. Things like this never did happen.

 **…**

Hanabi, not even sixteen felt that she could understand her sister more than her husband ever could. Although Sasuke's pursuit in Hinata was a rigorous one, there were some things he always seemed to miss. Hinata wasn't one to get upset over nothing.

"Nee-sama, you can cry if you want to…" Hanabi looked away awkwardly. Ever since the Uchiha staked his claim on the eldest, Hinata progressively became firmer with herself. Almost filling in the role of a _true_ Hyuga, Hinata was now confident and rather sure. This also meant she was less showing in her emotions.

"Hanabi…" Hinata started, her eyes downcast, as the two sat on the floor. "He's being so unreasonable."

Her sister swayed gently in front of her, not yet understanding. "What do you mean? Both of you seem very happy when I come to visit. Or is that just in front of the guests?" Hanabi thought aloud, looking up when she heard her sister sigh.

"We are happy…" Clutching her small fists, Hinata's eyes finally came up. "I'm pregnant."

Hanabi looked at her sister, a swelling happiness clouded by a swift, blind anger. "What did he say to you? Onee-sama, you do not need that _man_! You have a place here. Don't go back." She spoke quickly, coming up, her yellow kimono bunched at her knees.

Hinata lifted her hands slowly, placing them onto her sister's shoulders she ushered her back down, "I haven't told him…" Hanabi cooled, hearing the distance in her sister's voice. It was enough to know Hinata had already been deep in contemplation about this.

After a moment, Hinata lifted her eyes. Cloudy and filled with a nostalgic well-known insecurity, they connected with Hanabi's. "I-I wanted him t-to be open to the idea first." Her hands absently attached to one another and she watched as her fingers tangled in a nervous fit.

"You—you are married…" Hanabi commented, hoping to get more from her sister without relieving her composure as she did just seconds before.

Hinata let a small laugh escape her, "Yes, but he persists that we live to ourselves." Heat touched her chest and began stretching towards her cheeks as she thought absently. " _He's selfish that way._ "

Continuing, Hinata gestured, "I don't think he wants to expand the clan." She couldn't help but drift as she said it.

Hanabi quickly retorted, "That makes no sense," she started reluctantly, "You are an … _Uchiha_."

Hinata smiled sadly, "Hanabi, you can't help who you love. It's not like that."

 **…**

The toe of his black sandal tapped against the porch. As if he were a dog waiting for his owner to return, he stationed himself on the front steps of their home.

As the sky began burning colors of wild embers through fading clouds, he realized she really wouldn't return tonight. He had been wrong.

Thinking momentarily about retrieving her from the Hyuga compound, he decided against it. Partially due to his distaste for grand gestures, but more so because she asked. Beyond this, the predicament that came with her former clansman discovering his unwelcomed intrusion, which would only lead to later grief. Going further, if her father were to find out there was even a lick of strife between them, the annulment would be drawn up in an instant.

Standing, to reenter the empty house, his memory pressed him back to recall her subtle stutter from earlier that afternoon. Something so natural she had done for years had come to a gradual halt when he began to pursue her.

It could have been out of annoyance with his constant mention, but the conscious realization of her diminishing speech impediment was something he found impressive. Though, in some cases he would discover it a small quirk of hers that he missed. Especially in some situations more than others. During his time with her, he found himself with a rather straightforward person wrapped in a lovely innocent package.

Jaw clenching, he thought momentarily of the boisterous blonde. Even after being with Sasuke for almost 4 years, she would stutter in Naruto's presence as if meeting him again for the first time. Her eyes would light up and her cheeks would go red. He almost couldn't accept her admiration for him. It was something that grinded at him so viciously, he'd almost always have to excuse them both as a need to remind her just who it was she was with. Embracing her wherever he could at a moment's notice, she would only ever feebly refuse him when he first pulled her away.

Combing his hands through his dark hair, he let out a groan of irritation. It was too obvious how jealous he was and he hated the thought of his little wife reducing him to an envious dolt. In those moments he knew it was for his own comfort. The sense of security he only truly felt when he was inside her and wrapped tightly in her arms.

Feeling his fingers twitch, he hurriedly made his way into the village. He would retrieve his wife, ignoring all consequence.

 **…**

Her hands placed gently on her stomach, she already knew she could never live with herself if she made the wrong choice. She would make him understand. Her eyes glazed over, she stared out the window from her sister's room.

Hanabi curled up beside her, Hinata grazed her fingers against the open green shutters. Pleased as the breeze hit her face, she felt comfort by her sister's calm breathing.

Smiling absently, she realized it was the first time in a long while that she returned to her family home. Not very long after Sasuke offered himself to her, he was quick to insist she begin living with him. Embarrassed, but none the less happy with his proposition, she agreed and has been beside him ever since. The house graciously sized, she frowned thinking he'd rather not fill the empty rooms.

The breeze coming roughly through the window now, flicked her dark hair across her face. Pulling it back and away, she watched as Hanabi quivered beside her.

Sitting up, she reached for the quilt to cover the young girl. As she turned over and breathed deep, Hinata began to set herself down again. Though before she could muster up the willpower to sink into the mattress and relax, she caught hint of Sasuke's presence just beyond the window.

Eyes following the shadow hidden at the roof's curve, she couldn't stop herself from feeling both relieved and almost cross.

Looking back at her sister once, she pulled on her sandals before lifting herself out the window and climbing onto the small terrace. Jumping onto the rail, she reached for the edge of the roof. Tip-toeing to just brush her fingers against the ceiling's edge, she almost fell backwards before he clasped her wrist to anchor her up.

Feeling his large hand grasp around her forearm more firmly, he lifted her with the strength of just one arm. His presence looming above her, she began to feel small beneath his pointed gaze. Her feet touching the black shingles of the roof with a gentle bounce, he crouched down beside her as she adjusted herself next to him.

She did not speak, and again, like at the house, her nerves began to rise to the surface of her skin.

His eyes stuck on her, he watched as she hugged her knees into herself. Shy and very reserved, he couldn't help but think she was still very much the meek girl that caught his attention.

Brows furrowing, he felt himself swallow. "I had to come for you." Without intending, his tone was as if to scold her for running away.

Her attention did not waver, her eyes on the courtyard of the Hyuga mansion, she briefly thought how nice it was that she and Sasuke trained out in the open. Their home far enough from the village, there was never an audience there to judge her. " _He's usually very supportive,_ " she thought.

Inching closer, he relaxed his legs around her, arms coming to lie loosely against his knees, he invaded her space. "You know how I feel about it." He began, so focused on her, "Yet you're quite persistent."

Hinata turned her head, placing her cheek on her folded arms, "As a wife, I want to become a mother." She said simply and it was the first time she addressed herself in the claim. Having used others as an example for days, she not once expressed what it meant to her. "I want to be able to love something else as much as I do you."

Feeling the ache of defeat sink into his shoulders, he gingerly placed the side of his forehead against her upturned shoulder. "It is not only dangerous, but almost impossible."

Hinata bit her cheek, her body constricting; she relaxed when he held her close. Her arms falling from her knees, she leaned into him.

"I-It's not so impossible…" She buried her head into his chest and hoped the flutter in her own would nullify.

"Mn," he sounded and she didn't know if he quite understood what she was implying.

"…Sasuke," her voice came from her like a whisper, and he only cradled her deeper.

Leaning down, he kissed her earlobe, and part of her neck, beneath her jaw and against her collar.

Her breath leaving her shortly, she lifted her shaky hands to touch his face. His eyes dark, she realized then how heavy he had been breathing.

Scooping her up without even a small delay, they retreated from the compound.

In a narrow passageway between two buildings, he leaned against her. Not so different from many times before, he grabbed at her, needing her close.

As if he were starved for affection he kissed her roughly. His tongue burying itself deep into her mouth, she pressed her tongue back towards his only to comply weakly. His knee between her legs, he wanted to take her right there. Sucking hard once, and hearing a hint of a wanton moan escape her, he reluctantly pushed himself away, letting his arms smack against the brick wall behind him. Stone cracking beneath the impact of the frustrations he'd released in his hands.

Startled, and unprepared, she jumped. Her face flushed, and her body hot, she exhaled hollowly. Watching as his hands came to cover his face, she didn't know how to read him.

"Ugh," His voice shook and the pinching feeling of anger took hold of her as she watched him teeter. Feeling the sway of force come at her, she was tired of dealing with something that has already come to fruition.

Small hands coming to tear his away from his face, she demanded, "Sasuke, this is happening." The pleading in her voice still prevalent as she asserted herself.

And his heavy breaths slowed, "It's too much…it's a gamble."

"I feel no pain." She assured, "I've e-even spoken to Tsunade-sama," she touched his narrow cheek. "Normal," she barely got out, as she realized she was finally telling him.

His finger brushed the back of her hand as his eyes traveled towards her stomach.

 **...**

Seven months and two weeks later, she gave birth to a premature little boy. His hair stark black and his eyes large and narrow, he was the quietest child. His face round and his nose small, he only cooed when he didn't feel his mother's warmth.

In the second largest bedroom they built a large white crib lined with dark blue linens. The Uchiha emblem stitched into his jumper, he was the first new member of the Uchiha clan.

* * *

 **"Hello from the other side..." Haha, I honestly wasn't going to post this as my inspiration was the visual of an overnight bag... Mostly, I'd written it for myself. Hope it was okay, :).**

 **~Please Review~**


End file.
